Computer implemented games are a well-known category of games that allow a player to interact with a computing device to cause the processor to perform certain functions and typically display a result on a screen or other display device.
Different types of games have evolved from classical arcade games in to games that can be played on a handheld device such as a smartphone or personal computer. Some games are also connected to the Internet and the player can play against or compare score with other users in multiplayer mode.
A common genre of casual games is so-called match games. This is a type of tile-matching game where the player manipulates tiles or game objects according to a matching criterion. In many tile-matching games, that criterion is to place a given number of tiles of the same type so that they adjoin each other. The criterion for matching is often to place the tiles so that a number of tiles of the same colour or of the same shape or any other characteristic are aligned or adjoined.